For What It's Worth
by Grand Phoenix
Summary: ... she'll wait as long as it takes. Post-Legends 2; Roll-centric. REPOSTED.


**Disclaimer :** All characters and places belong to Keiji Inafune, ©1987-2008.

_A/N: One of my better pieces, in my opinion. Feedback and commentary are welcomed and appreciated._

* * *

**For What It's Worth**

_

* * *

_

"The family is one of nature's masterpieces."

  
---- George Santanaya

* * *

"Five . . . Four . . . Three . . . Two . . . One . . . All systems green! Lift off!"

A thunderous, deafening roar. The shuttle rocketed skyward, engines firing at full power.

Tiesel grinned widely as it trudged deeper into the atmosphere. He pointed up at it and struck a pose. "FLAME ON! TO ELYSIUM!"

Behind him, Verner von Bluecher sipped his morning brew. Barrell Caskett tilted his head back and shielded his eyes. At the drawing board, Roll and Tron watched with awe-stricken faces.

Higher and higher it went, breaking through the stratosphere. All activity ceased as Carbon and Servbot stared and were amazed. There was a flash of light. Elation welled in their hearts; they were almost there! They were going to make it!

And then the shuttle exploded.

The coming jubilee died instantly as the weight of the world dropped onto their shoulders.

Tiesel growled. He clutched his head, tore at his hair, and screamed. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THIS IS LIKE THE TWENTY-FIRST TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED! WHEN ON TERRA ARE WE GONNA GET IT RIGHT?!" And he continued to ramble, lost in his feverous musings.

Barrell frowned. His hand idly scratched his mustache. "What a shame. And to think . . . we almost got it down! What a terrible, terrible shame."

"We've not come this far for nothing," said von Bluecher. "We have to keep trying."

"Yes, I know," sighed the old Caskett, "but how much longer before we can reach the stars?"

Verner turned away, his gaze set on the wide blue yonder. "One of these days, old friend. One of these days . . ."

Nearby, Roll heard everything. It had been six months since Mega Man was sent to foil the

Carbon Reinitialization Program. On Elysium, a cold and dark world abandoned for three

thousand years, where Sera was waiting to prevent his (and Yuna's) task from happening. From the looks of it the plan had worked, but without a ship to bring him home Mega Man would be left stranded. As Data had put it, he would be there 'for a little while longer'.

". . . See what I mean? We need more existing parts! Money isn't the key to getting him back; it's simplicity! Less money, more intellect! Thinking outside the box gets you somewhere than being inside it . . !" Tron went on and on about the importance of cash value. Or rather, she spoke of ideas more credible than money, that brains and brawn and science were held in high regards.

Roll did not heed any of it. Instead her mind was on the Digouter known as Mega Man

Volnutt. He was the brother she never had, the best friend she always wanted. They

always looked out for one another, whether they were delving deep into the Master's

ruins or fighting giant Reaverbots. They helped rebuild old weapons and journeyed the

roads for adventure.

_'But he's gone.'_

They had been inseparable for as long as she could remember. They were there when Juno called Mega Man Trigger, a Purifier Unit. They were there when they learned of Elysium, of humans, of the Master, of Yuna and Sera and the Mother Lode. She was there for it all, watched as Mega Man recovered his memories, discovered his purpose, and enforced his mission.

_'But he's gone.'_

Now . . . now they were worlds apart. Separated. Divided. The gap widened and the abyss yawned back at her.

_'Mega Man . . . my brother . . . Please be okay.' _

Roll awoke from her reverie, feeling something small and warm. She looked down and saw Data, his little brown paw clenched in her white hand. His eyes were round and sad, but within them lay hope and patience.

Roll smiled, her green orbs melting away the sadness. She squeezed back and together they turned to the sky.

Tron was still rambling. ". . . we use these parts with _these_ engine injectors, we could go

BEYOND Elysium! Stars, planets, galaxies, universes! Everything the heart and mind and Carbon SOUL DESIRES and---- HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

Yes, she heard all right. She heard everything.

And for what it's worth, she'll wait as long as it takes.


End file.
